Forge of Flawless Devotion
by Hawkflight7
Summary: With each blow of the hammer cracks scatter, pieces chip away, until all that is left is a shining jewel.
1. Chapter 1

**Forge of Flawless Devotion**

 **Summary: With each blow of the hammer cracks scatter, pieces chip away, until all that is left is a shining jewel.**

 **First thing you should know; this is** _ **not**_ **related to Ultimate Amiss in any way. This is comprised by a bunch of what-if scenarios and random theories. I made this purely to scratch an itchy bunny that I could otherwise not feed. (but yes, I do have a plot in mind for this if it continues to grow and** _ **not leave me alone!**_ **)**

 **Warning: sexual content w/ plot and merciless innuendo**

The beeping of numerous machines filled his ears, a melody that remained the same as he gazed at the screen for one of the pods. A green line kept steadily going up and down, releasing a cacophony every time it rises, joining in tune with the others in the room. The only difference is that there was one last machine beeping after yesterday. After Hajime and the others had managed to open one of the pods.

It made the sounds of the heart monitors actually relaxing. In the beginning he had found it taunting, to see his friends laying in the pods day after day, never opening their eyes. Just seeing them there, comatose from the games held in the Hope Restoration Program that had turned into the Despair Restoration Program because... well, because of him.

Hajime made a note of Saionji's status on the clipboard below her monitor, wondering when they would manage to wake up the rest of them as well. In Saionji's case though, it would probably be best if they woke Mahiru first. As she had been the only one the Ultimate Traditional Dancer had really formed a bond with in the program. Mahiru would be able to help her come out of her despair-induced state after they got the Ultimate Photographer back to herself. As if none of this had ever happened to them.

He dropped the pen into a pail as he exited the room, walking down the hall to what they referred to as the lobby.

The first thing he saw when he came out from the dark hallway was Sonia, who was sitting next to Gundam, murmuring something in his ear. Whatever she was saying it was making the man blush, with his scarf pulled up so far it nearly covered his nose. Hajime smiled at seeing the Ultimate Breeder already falling back into that habit when Sonia spoke to him.

It was good to see that Sonia was already making progress with him. Gundamn had initially come out of the pod with no care for his own well being, but he was looking better now; seeing such a difference this soon had to fill them all with hope. For how well it would continue to go as they woke up everyone else.

He was really concerned with what would happen when Mikan and Nagito woke up - who had reverted back to their despair selves back in the program. It would take at least twice the effort to bring them back from that hell.

"Hajime." His thoughts focused back on Sonia when she spoke, "How is everyone?"

He offered up a smile at her concerned gaze. "They're fine. Has Gundam been eating?"

"Yes," Sonia confirmed with her own bright smile in return. "I just got finished with making sure he had lunch a few minutes ago. But, I think Maga-Z may be sick. Gundam won't let him out of the scarf so I can see what's wrong."

Hajime glanced to the Ultimate Breeder who still hadn't said a word since he had entered the room - if he even had been speaking before then. Three of the four hamsters were sitting on Gundam's shoulders, a knee, but there was a small bulge in the scarf where the last one must be. If he kept his gaze on the bundle it seemed to be shivering. "Well, I'm going to the mainland in a bit to get some supplies were running out of. I'll keep an eye out for any sort of medicine for animals, especially hamsters."

"Would you?" Sonia clasped her hands together before turning back to face Gundam. "See? Everything is going be okay, Gundam. Hajime's going to get Maga-Z the medicine he needs to get better."

Gundamn just seemed to blink at her, gaze shifting from the Ultimate Princess and Hajime, before settling back on Sonia. He lowered the scarf from the tip of his nose, retrieving the hamster that had been curled up in a ball in that very scarf, handing the little shivering thing over to Sonia's open palms.

" _Oh_." Sonia cooed at the hamster in her hands. "Poor Maga-Z, you're shivering and your fur is warm. Do you have a fever?" The hamster made a squeak that sounded like it was in agreement with her, causing her to gasp aloud and run a finger over its fur as she continued to speak to the creature.

There was a rather loud, "Owch." That came from behind the counter at the other end of the room though, directing his attention to the only man that would be behind there. Souda's head popped up from behind the counter, rubbing at the top of his head with a hand that was still grasping a wrench.

"Everything working back there?" Hajime asked, leaving Gundam and Sonia to take comfort in each other's company, walking over to Souda was.

"Yeah. It's just... well, a bunch of mumbo jumbo stuff I need to make sure continues to do what it does." Hajime smiled at Souda when the Ultimate Mechanic didn't even try to explain the mechanics of whatever he was doing. Most of it really was a bunch of mumbo jumbo to everyone else on the island, but Hajime understood most of it since he had come out of the pod with the four survivors. "I'm just doing a routine maintenance check to make sure nothing is about to shut down on us," Souda elaborated a bit, placing the wrench down on the counter as he spoke. "Do you think you could grab me a few things in town?"

Hajime glanced down at the list Souda had just slipped along the surface of the counter towards him. After a moment he grabbed it by a corner, but didn't flip it over. It was probably best he didn't look at some of the items on the list, or think too much about them in the first place and why Souda was asking for them. "Sure."

He placed the list in his pocket as Souda grinned at him. "Thanks Hajime," he said, before ducking back down beneath the counter, taking the wrench with him.

A small chuckle escaped him. "It's nothing." He definitely didn't want to look at the list now, but once he was in town he would have to to retrieve the items. Some of which he was sure they needed for the various machines in this place, but others... well, he just didn't want to think about it. "See you in a few days."

"Have a good trip," Souda called as Hajime walked out the door to see the beach stretched out in front of him.

He could see Akane doing some sort of gymnast routine in the sand: flips, cartwheels, and a bunch of other turns and twirls that made the sand kick up around her. She must be feeling better after their first success, though he was sure she was looking forward to when Nekomaru would join them again.

Hajime directed a wave in her direction when she stopped for a moment, looking back at over him. Even from here he could see her smiling, giving a wave back with a shout, "You better be here for when Nekomaru wakes up!"

"I will!" he shouted back, laughing when she went jumping straight into a back-flip.

He walked down the dock to where Fuyuhiko sat on the wood boards, looking out at the sea.

"See any ships?"

"Hm?" Fuyuhiko turned his head, but Hajime was met with an eye patch rather than the hard gaze of a yakuza. He wasn't even sure if Fuyuhiko even noticed he had the eye patch on at times, hiding the blue iris that lay beyond it. It's not like he could see through it anyway, that eye wasn't his after-all. "No. Nothing but dolphins."

"Well, I'm going to the mainland. Do you need anything?"

"No." Fuyuhiko turned back to the ocean, without saying another word.

The yakuza was the only one of them that didn't appear to be full of energy. He was reminded of this fact even more when Akane let out a particularly loud, " _Whoop!_ " from the beach.

Peko was still in a come with most of their friends, though. So he couldn't really blame Fuyuhiko for not having raised spirits when Gundamn had been the first one to wake up. Of course he wanted to see his childhood friend again, the girl he loved.

"I'll see if I can find something for Peko in the shops, for when she wakes up." He thought he heard a muttered thank you from Fuyuhiko, but he couldn't be sure as he boarded the boat.

It didn't take him very long to get the engine running so he could steer the boat away from the beach and out into the calm waves. He had checked the weather a few days earlier, using the system inside to make sure they weren't due for a storm; and it looked like it was clear skies all the way to the closest docks.

He made good on the time, partly because the breeze was working with him. Hajime left the sails open, just in case he needed to make a fast exit. There was no telling if the people that still lived here would stay in their homes this time or not. Especially if a raid party came through and stormed the streets, setting things on fire. But there had been no towers of smoke when he killed the engine to slip unnoticed into the town.

Hajime was running over the list of items he needed to get, along with everything else he had promised back at the island as he walked into town, and then... and then-

Darkness.

The first loud _tap_ on stone resonated in his head and Hajime groaned at the sudden noise, just before he could feel the consistent pounding of his skull. He vaguely remembered being hit over the head by _something_ , but the memory was still foggy and he was rather certain he hadn't happened to glance behind him when he was struck.

Had there been a more silent raid party in the town? He didn't remember hearing anything behind him. It was rather odd that any of those crazed people would be so stealthy with their approach, but then again, they were _fucking crazy_. Perhaps they just felt like sneaking up on people today. Either way... he should have paid better attention to his surroundings.

"Damn it," he muttered. This trip might take a bit longer than he had first expected, depending on if these people had any intelligence left or not.

From the sound of that tapping echoing off the walls of the room it had to be large, but bare of most if any furnishings. So it was possible he was in a warehouse. Which could mean he was near the docks or... further in the town. Well, it was better than not having a single clue as to where he could be.

Hajime opened his eyes, all too aware that he was laying on his side, the cold concrete pressed to his right cheek as he stared forward at a pair of boots. They consisted of dark purple leather, with red laces criss-crossing all the way up to the lip of the boot. His gaze moved up further, past pale bare skin to pair of red shorts; if they could even be called shorts. He suppose the correct terminology would be booty shorts.

Past that was a white under-bust vest, held together by purple buttons. Above it was something resembling a corset, the same purple as those boots with accents of black, and a small red bow at the top that was most definitely not helping to obscure this woman's cleavage. The length of her arms were almost bare, as she only wore short purple gloves on each hand, with a white fur cuff; and in her left hand was a long black cane, dangling from her finger tips as she walked, swaying side to side next to her.

Purple dusted lips were pulled up into a grin, the small individual specks of color sparkling in the light. Pale blue eyes stared back at him, the same color that was behind Fuyuhiko's eye patch. They were highlighted by black eye liner, along with silver and purple eye-shadow.

Pink golden curls traveled all the way down to her waist, a black top hat lying atop her head, with a large red plume sticking out from the back right.

He blinked just as she stopped walking, feet now spread a foot apart as she rested the bottom of the cane on the ground in front of her, between her legs.

"Junko?" he still couldn't believe it even when the name passed his lips. How... she was dead! Naegi and that group from the Future Foundation had said so. Even the A.I. in the program had mentioned it. So how was this possible?

Her lips curled up though, as if she had been waiting for him to say her name. "Are you finally up?"

He couldn't help it, he blinked again; as if that would make her fade from his vision like a mirage. "You... you're real?"

"Of course, silly." Junko said with a smirk. "Did you think you were dreaming?" she asked, lacing her fingers together, that rested on the top of her cane.

"But you're _dead_."

"What do you mean? I'm the female Houdini." Hajime just stared at her, still trying to comprehend her words when she let out a large sigh, the single action sending off a chain reaction throughout her whole body. "They found Mukuro's body not mine. Honestly, didn't Naegi or the others tell you guys anything? If my body had really gotten crushed there's no way Fuyuhiko and the others could have severed parts off to attach to their own bodies. I thought you of all people would have figured it out by now."

At first he wasn't sure who she was specifically referring to. The person he was before he went into the pod? After joining Hope's Peak Academy? Or the person he was now? She hadn't know him before the academy, so it made sense for her to be talking to _him_. Rather than... "Right," he tried to keep his voice in a monotone when he spoke. "You just... surprised me is all." A shiver ran down his spine at how easy it was to fall back into this way of speaking, but he would need to keep the illusion up for her.

It didn't help that he had purposefully suppressed all those times when he was filled with despair. Pulling them back up wasn't something he wanted to do, especially around Junko, but he would remain at a loss how to deal with her if he didn't... No, it wasn't worth the risk.

There was one small problem with what she had just told him, though. "They told us Mukuro's body was burned up. If that's the case Nagito should have burn marks on his left arm."

Junko made a, "Tsk, tsk," sound as she wagged a finger at him, her grin widening at his confusion. "It's hardly difficult to make the same scars on a new body. The only thing I had to add to that body was her tattoo so those fools would believe it was her. They never did get a chance to get a closer look before the bomb went off." Her face nearly split from her grin. "Oh, _you_ should have been there. When they found her body and thought it was me. Watching how they took care of her body, drawing thick black lines on her before chopping her up; and before even that..." Junko let out a loud laugh. "They absolutely _loved_ her. Such devotion to me, to their own despair..."

He felt sick. Like he was going to throw up, listening to her sound so damn _happy_ for the way the members of Despair had treated her sister. At the same time though, he felt a semblance of relief. If he hadn't been there then he couldn't have participated in any of it.

Not that it stopped his stomach from doing flips on him, threatening to push his breakfast up his throat. "Not that you would know of such devotion, _Hajime_." His stomach suddenly didn't feel so upset, but that was probably because his whole body had frozen at her words. "Stop trying to act like him, it's disgusting. You don't even look like him anymore. So don't think for a second you're going to trick me just because you have all those talents you so desperately wanted now."

He looked away from her quickly, not wanting to remember how he had even come to be in this position. It had been stupid of him to think she would believe he was Izuru when he looked like his old self. Then... "No more tricks. What do you want, Junko?"

"Hmm," the sound came out like a whine from her throat. He could feel her damn cane prod at his cheek a second later, an attempt to make him look at her again.

Well, it's not like he had anything to lose. He might as well humor her. Hajime turned his head to look at her, forcing himself to sit up and biting on his tongue when the steel cuffs dug into his wrists when he moved. The metal was tightly wound around his wrists, keeping his hands secured behind his back. From the sound of a chain dragging across the ground when he moved he had no doubt it was attached to a hook in the wall behind him.

"Do you know how many of them are left? My children?"

Hajime flinched at the casual reference to Mukuro, but he knew she was referring to the other members of Despair rather than their attempt to procreate with her dead sister. "Nine are still in a coma."

Junko let out another soft whine. "Don't you feel even the tiniest bit of guilt for what you did to them? You left them in that damned machine, believing themselves to be dead-" He was rather certain Mikan and Nagito had figured out they were inside a virtual world; one of the reasons he hoped they woke up last. "-Who knows if they'll ever wake up. You didn't have to put the virus in the program, put them through all that despair," a giggle slipped past Junko's lips, betraying her 'concern' for them. "Just to keep them on that island where I can't get to them. Poor things, they must be crying for me."

Wait, _what?_ "I didn't put them there, you did," he snapped, watching her casually twirl a strand of hair around her finger.

" _Oh_. You're so mean, Hajime. Not even taking responsibility for what you did. But you probably... you did, didn't you? You suppressed it all again. You have to quit this bad habit, it really isn't healthy."

"I..." She couldn't really be suggesting what he thought, right? That he had done all of _that_ to his friends... No, it would be more realistic to say that Izuru had done it. But... He gave a firm shake of his head. _No, no, no._ She was trying to get into his mind. She was _lying_ , damn it! Just like her A.I. had done about the graduation program. She was trying to fill him with despair again. "I thought we agreed to no more tricks?"

"What trick?" Junko asked, with such a pained expression he felt himself believing her words once again. "You're the one that tricked me." _You're the one that betrayed me._

Hajime screamed when he tried to wrench his hands up from behind his back, to cover his ears, and feel the sharp sting of metal against his wrist a second later. " _STOP IT!_ "

"Stop?" Junko repeated. "You took them all away from me. Every single one you could get your hands on. I'm not going to _stop_. Actually, I'm glad you're the one that came to shore, Hajime." He tried to surpess the shiver than ran down his spine when her tone changed to something more whimsical than threatening. "I think this'll work best. Just think of how betrayed your friends will feel when they find out the truth. When they see you again, right by my side. You would like that, wouldn't you?" That cane of hers nudged at his chin, tilting his head up to meet her gaze. "You can be my second-in-command again; and this time you'll be _loyal_. My silly malamute."

He pulled away from the bottom claw of the cane. "They're not going to fall for your scheme, not again. And I was never yours." If - he didn't even want to entertain the thought - what she said about him was true. But he needed to use whatever he could against her, and right now that wasn't very much.

"Then let's start over," Junko said, leaning forward on the cane, legs practically melded together in her current stance. "It'll be a shock to the Future Foundation at least. Plus Naegi and the others, especially Kirigiri. The moment they think the nightmare is finally over we'll start another. Doesn't that sound fun? You and me going up against Future Foundation and everyone back on that island?"

"They'll send a message to the Future Foundation's Fourteenth Division when I don't come back." It was the only thing he could think of that might actually have an effect on her.

Junko's wide smile at his words only made him feel like he had been throw from his boat, into a raging storm to suffocate under the rolling waves of the sea. "Yes, I'm sure they will. I wonder who they'll blame? Maybe Future Foundation itself?" Her high-pitched laughter filled his ears; he would be surprised if he didn't feel the blood running out from them soon. "Are you already forgetting that you're the only one that knows I'm alive?"

Hajime couldn't stop the frown from forming on his lips. It hadn't worked, she clearly wasn't worried about anyone finding him - or herself for that matter - with good reason. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing slowly in and out, trying to think of _something_ that would help him get out of here, get away from her.

One of the first things on that list would be finding his clothes, he didn't have a single stitch on his body; nothing was covering him since he had woken up. But before he had known it was Junko that had knocked him out he assumed the crazy people were being... well, crazy. Their thoughts were irrational, they held no logical reason. So there had been no point - at least, he had thought there wasn't - wondering what had happened to his clothes in the first place. It would just result in a throbbing headache trying to figure out their line of thought.

But Junko... she had reasons for everything she did. Not that they were any easier to figure out than those people that had been overcome with despair. It would take him too long to figure out her train of thought anyway. For all he knew she had stripped him of his clothes to amuse herself. That it was an intimidation tactic or just a simple display of power.

He sighed softly. Hopefully he could find a way out of here before the others sent the Future Foundation on a wild goose chase. He needed to let them know that Junko was still alive, to watch their step for any traps she might have placed. Like the one he had fallen into-

A _thump_ in front of him made him open his eyes to see Junko was now sitting across from him. She had set her cane down next to her, adjusting her top hat so it sat at an angle on her head. Then she was curling a leg towards her body, leaning forward to undo the the tied lace on top.

"What are you doing?"

Her lips only curled up at his question. "Stage one," she said, as she continued to unlace her boots.

He watched silently as her fingers curled around the red lace, pulling it from the little holes that lined the lip of the boot. Once she was done with the one she did the same to the other, before slipping her feet out from them. Her toe nails were painted a bright pink that didn't match the rest of her outfit.

Not that it would have to, they were meant to be hidden by the boots she had just tossed to the side. "Say, Hajime?" She was clearly waiting for him to answer as she took the red lace from the boots and began to wrap the middle of it around her big toe.

"What?" he asked, his tongue feeling thick in his suddenly dry mouth.

A giggle slipped past her lips as she moved the lace up to her ankle, wrapping it around from the back first to stop at the front, tying a little knot before she continued. "You're a virgin, correct?"

He blinked, staring at her for a few moments as she hooked the lace around the arch of her foot. She kept taking her time with the movements, as if she was making a piece of art. For all he knew that's exactly it was, but... "W-what are you-"

"Come on. There's no need to be embarrassed." Even as he could feel the burn across his cheeks he wanted to snap that he _wasn't_ embarrassed, but he managed to hold his tongue. "I was just wondering. I mean, it's still true that you haven't even kissed a girl before, right?"

"Why?" he forced the word out just as she finished wrapping the lace around her left foot, so it only went as high as the middle of her calf, finishing it off in a large bow.

Junko was silent for a time, though. She made the same pattern with the lace on her right foot, looking over her design before even sparing a glance his way. "So, you've never even made it to third base?" she asked, stretching a leg out in front of her.

Before he could even attempt an answer her big toe pressed against the head of his penis. She rolled her toe over the foreskin as he fought back the urge to curse, though he didn't know whether he would be directing it at her or the friction her toe was creating.

"Do you like that?" Junko was grinning as she applied more pressure down onto the head.

Hajime hissed out, "Fuck you." As he fought to suppress another shiver from running through his body. This only seemed to urge her on, though. She dragged her big toe over the foreskin, beginning to pull it back in the process. Her second toe brushed against the sensitive skin and in a few moments she had pulled the foreskin back completely, with the head of his penis fitting snugly between her big toe and second toe.

She raised her other foot now, running the smooth pad of her foot down his shaft first, then drawing the tips of her toes up the side of his shaft on it's path. Her toes gave a small squeeze from just beneath his glans, drawing a gasp from his lips.

Junko's permanent grin made him want to curse again, but she kept moving her right foot up and down his shaft. The lace from the boot offering a new sensation when it ran over her skin as well. Skin that was rapidly hardening as she continued in her ministrations, looking more than smug when the first moan was drawn past his lips.

Her skin was soft against him, not like when he would wrap a hand around himself. There were no calluses on her feet, they were smooth as silk. A soft pant left his lips from the sensation. It was so _different_ , so much better than when he would be pumping his shaft, fingers wrapped all the way around it. When he would be desperately creating that delicious friction, moving much faster than she was now. Her foot actually seemed to be getting slower each time she reached the head of his penis with her right big toe.

She had stopped there now, pressing her toe to the slit of his penis, dragging it back and forth over the opening, until-

Hajime groaned, eyes closing as the tension in his body was released, his penis softening between her feet.

It was when laughter assaulted his ears that his eyes snapped open. Junko was giggling madly, smirk still in place. "Well, that was fast." He could feel his cheeks burn at her words, glancing away and down to his now flaccid penis. There were white streaks of come on her right foot, and a few small globs had landed on the concrete beneath him as well. "Was that really the first time someone else touched you?"

His fingers twitched from within their shackles. Her laughter was finally dying down, he wasn't going to do or say anything to make her start again. Or he would try, as he could feel his cheeks burning, betraying his anger, the fact that she had been the one to get him off. To laugh in his face just because he couldn't control himself. The... _fucking bitch_.

He took in a small breath, ignoring the little giggle that followed the action. She was enjoying this, enjoying seeing him like this. Hajime forced his gaze back up, to look at her when he spoke, "You've had your fun. Leave."

Junko blinked at him, eyes wide in such a way that was both comical and innocent. "Leave? We just got started."

He could have sworn his skin crawled at her words. She _had_ to leave, there was nothing else he could do, he... "I can't get hard again in an instant." She had to know that, so why couldn't she just leave him-

"Well, of course, you can't. And I can't expect you to do it yourself, can I? You look absolutely miserable after that orgasm." His blood ran cold as her toes squeezed him just below the glans of the head of his penis once again. "Won't you tell me about it while we wait?"

He tried to pull his body away from her upon feeling her foot stroking him again. But the steel cuffs around his ankles - nailed to the fucking ground - didn't allow him to move any further back. The only direction he could go was forward, closer to _her_ , the absolute last place he wanted to be.

Junko let out a soft laugh, placing her chin on an upturned palm as she gazed back at him. "Don't you want to fill the time with me? Not that I think this'll take very long." His eyes narrowed at her when she spoke, but the foot was moving faster over his shaft made him hold his tongue.

He didn't want to let out even one more sound for her amusement. Junko didn't seem bothered with his silence though, she just slipped the head of his penis from between her first and second toe; now pumping his shaft with both feet. His come from his first orgasm smearing off her skin and onto his penis as her feet slid over him.

Even though he had told himself minutes earlier that he wasn't going to make a single noise his mouth opened now, when he could feel himself getting hard again. "What the hell do you want from me?" Was she looking for information? Because if she was he didn't have anything for her.

"I told you before," Junko replied calmly as the heel of her foot pressed _hard_ against his balls, causing him to gasp. _Damn it._ "You're going to be a proper second-in-command this time. You're going to be loyal to me and my cause. Like a good soldier. _Ah_." Junko grinned and he had to suppress a shudder. "There we go. Ready for round two?"

He didn't say a word, he couldn't as she clasped his length between her toes, moving her feet up and down his shaft in perfect harmony. Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would stop the sensation from flowing through his body.

"Oh? Why are you suddenly so quiet? Does it feel that good?" She started to lower her right foot along his shaft while her left moved up. He almost _choked_ on a moan. "Come on, Hajime. Tell me. I want to know how to make it feel even better. Communication is important when you're having sexual relations with someone, you know?"

He wanted to yell at her, curse her all the way to hell. If he could manage a single coherent thought that is. Hajime settled for grinding his teeth to keep back any sound he might make otherwise.

The pressure on both sides of his penis increased, making his teeth slip to sink into his lip. Clearly Junko didn't appreciate his silence, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Until her feet stopped moving.

Hajime glanced at her when she suddenly drew her feet away, but then he could feel the heel of her foot pressing into his perineum and he groaned, cursing mentally when she smiled at him. Her other foot raised, the arch of her left foot pressing against the underside of his penis. So not only could he feel her skin, but that lace - _again_ \- as she slid her foot up. Her big toe pressed forward, as if searching for something-

His eyes went wide as he felt a surge of pleasure, only for it to cut off abruptly when her other foot pressed _hard_ against his perineum, toes digging into the skin there.

" _Fuck_."

"Did you want to come?" He nearly snarled at her when she spoke. Junko released a laugh as she began to slide her foot back down his shaft. But that moment of pleasure was gone, she had done something to stop it. "I'll let you come if you ask nicely."

"Screw you," his spit hit the concrete when he snapped at her. He wanted her to leave him alone. _Why_ couldn't she just leave him alone?

Junko spoke as if he had remained silent. "Just one little 'please' is that too much to ask? You know you want to." As her foot moved back up his shaft her big toe slid over his head, pressing down on the glans. For a moment he thought he _was_ going to come, and then her other foot pressed on the same spot as before and a growl slipped past his lips. "Was that a yes?" Junko asked in such a sweet voice; one that made him want to reach forward and clasp his hands around her throat and just _squeeze_. "Am I going to have to teach you manners?"

His mind spun as she continued to stimulate him even further, and he was positive it felt even better than the other times he had nearly come. Every time she stopped him from ejaculating the intensity increased.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but his mouth opened, and the word, " _Please_ ," fell from his lips into the abyss of pleasure that surrounded him moments later.

A soft hiss escaped him when the arch of her foot rubbed against his penis, but it fell away seconds later. He was almost painfully aware of Junko smiling at him, hands clasped together with her victory. Hajime drew in a sharp breath as that very smile slipped from her face as she gazed at him, her eyes going cold; and sharp as ice.

"Shall we move on?" He could hear the smirk in her voice as her foot ran along his inner thigh, toes dancing over his skin.

It's like he's rocking in a boat,the waves of the sea lapping at the sides. But then a storm appears on the horizon and all he can do is watch as it heads toward him. Waiting for the waves to crash against the boat, the water filling it, knocking him off his feet and flipping the boat over; so he's swallowed by the sea.

Every single time she urges him on, presses her toes to the base of his shaft; he finds himself whimpering. Hoping this is the last time, that she's going to stop soon.

He's gasping against the floor, no longer sitting up; he had collapsed some time ago, hours. Hajime isn't keeping track of the times Junko gets him off anymore. It became clear to him after the fifth time that she wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied. With what he wasn't sure, he just... " _Stop_ ," his voice is as rough as the concrete beneath him, cracking further whenever he speaks.

His gaze shifts to Junko, who's currently playing with a strands of her hair, twirling it between her forefinger and thumb. He flinches when her foot draws near, but he presses on. " _Please, Junko. I can't_ -" The words died in his throat when her toe brushed over his foreskin. What came out of his mouth was something between a gasp and a scream, but he couldn't hold the high pitch that required for longer than a few seconds.

Junko turned to look at him, letting out a little whine as her foot pressed against his penis once more; he nearly shouted from the stimulation. "Are you sure you can't handle just one more _teeny tiny_ orgasm?"

 **I am leaving this as "In Progress." Feel free to leave suggestions of kinks and the ilk for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forge of Flawless Devotion - 2**

 **Look, the bunny is back! Seriously, stop feeding the bunny. You're going to unleash the beast.**

The water was calm on the surface, not giving him a single hint of what could be going on at the mainland. Hajime was suppose to be back five days ago at the latest, but it had stretched into a whole week and he still wasn't back yet.

Something had to be going on in town to extend a simple trip like this. He just didn't know what it could be. It took a little less than half a day to get to the mainland's shore, but Fuyuhiko couldn't just leave and go look for Hajime. Partially because Hajime had taken the only working ship in their 'harbor.' If you could call one wood dock a harbor.

Fuyuhiko looked out to the ocean again, picking up the binoculars to see even further; but there was still nothing. Not that he had expected to see Hajime's boat out on the ripples at this point. He really couldn't delay it any longer. The Fourteenth Division of Future Foundation would have to hear about this. Though, Hajime was usually the one to call Naegi, telling him repeatedly that no progress had been made.

This time Fuyuhiko would have to do it, tell them about the progress of opening one of the pods, and he believed Ibuki was close to waking up - a headache he wasn't looking forward too. The only thing was that Hajime's disappearance would be added into that report, turning all that progress they made sour.

He had hoped he wouldn't have to, that Hajime would be back by now; but when did things ever work out for them? Peko was still...

Fuyuhiko shook his head. No. He had a job right now. If things had gotten bad on the mainland then Hajime needed backup. There had been no storm the last few days that could have otherwise impeded his journey. It was the last remaining factor that could have caused Hajime to not be here right now; the only cause could be raiders, Monokuma machines, or some other despair inducing group running amok through the town.

He couldn't wait any longer. Or pretend like everything was fine when the others asked him if he had seen a ship or not. Especially after Hajime's time away had surpassed the usual limit. They weren't believing him anymore and he had to do _something_ so they stopped worrying and focused on their goal here.

Maybe... maybe he should have gone with Hajime; maybe if any of them ever went with him this never would have happened. But Hajime had always insisted he went alone since Souda had repaired that boat in a mad dash when they first needed more supplies to continue their work here.

From the sounds of metal and an occasional grunt - curse - Souda was still trying to make another boat operational. Part of the problem being that he was having trouble finding the parts required to fix it; or replace parts that were no longer operational. Souda had only begun this at the end of the fifth day.

Fuyuhiko was sure it had to do with worry rather than not trusting Hajime's abilities. Which wasn't something Hajime talked about very often, waking up from a simulation and finding that you had managed to hold onto your past self was one thing. Fuyuhiko couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to wake up and find that you could do pretty much anything with little effort; but he imagined it had been disorienting.

In that first month after they had all woken up he would come across Hajime doing something, tinkering with a machine much like Souda, or just anything else he hadn't thought he was capable of. Whenever he had asked Hajime what he was doing or how he was doing it Hajime had gotten a glazed look over his eyes, saying he just knew. It was that talent Izuru had possessed that allowed Hajime to do so much without even thinking about it.

Fuyuhiko knew that, but he had still come to believe - just like the others - that Hajime could take care of himself. It was the image he had been putting off since coming out of the pod. One none of them should have indulged in so much. Hajime was still only a person, it was probably a mistake to wait so long; but he had just wanted to believe that Hajime was okay. That he would be here soon if he just gave him _another_ day.

But now Sonia was actively trying to wake Mikan, believing - with no proof, but plenty of concern - that Hajime was injured and would need medical attention when he got back. It made him wonder if that was true, it would explain why he wasn't here. Even if Hajime happened to have the knowledge to take care of injuries it was possible he couldn't because of where it was or if it was particularly bad.

So he really should stop staring at the horizon, hoping everything was fine when it clearly wasn't.

With a sigh Fuyuhiko got up, walking down the wood dock to where he could more clearly hear Souda working on that damned boat. "Could use a welder to close up this damn hole faster. Need more aluminium for this, the hole is too big. Fucking raiders..."

It would be easier if the Fourteenth Division of Future Foundation just lent them a boat to go and look for Hajime themselves, but they couldn't exactly leave the others here in those pods. He just hoped they would come quickly and get the desired results so no one was continuously becoming stressed from the situation.

"Uh, Souda. Could you come with me? I want to call Naegi and see if we can get some assistance here."

Souda stopped in his ramblings to himself, jerking up so fast he hit his head on the hull of the ship."D'ow." Now that he thought about it Fuyuhiko realized Souda ended up doing that almost every time someone walked up to him while he was fiddling with anything mechanical. He really got wrapped up into his work constantly. "Yeah, sure thing." Souda only ran his hand over his head once before getting up. Judging by how fast he dropped his current task Fuyuhiko had the suspicion that Souda had been waiting for him to approach him about contacting Naegi.

When had he been tagged with the responsibility of leader? Or was it just because of his yakuza status? Oh well, if it's what the others needed he would do it.

Fuyuhiko gave a nod of his head before walking to the main facility, going through the door with Souda close behind. The only person in the lobby was Gundam, not something he thought was a particularly good idea; but he knew Sonia would come out and check on him at least once every hour while she was in the pod room. It sounded like Akane was in there as well, though, he didn't know if she was helping with waking up Ibuki or Mikan at the moment. Due to the circumstances he would guess the latter.

Gundam seemed wrapped up in a book that no doubt had something to do with helping his pet Maga-Z get better. The little creature hadn't gotten worse, actually it seemed to have been getting better when Sonia was focused on finding books in the library to help her understand what to do to help the hamster. But now that she was focused on Mikan it was just Gundam looking through the books and taking care of his pet. The still full plate next to him stood out though, but Fuyuhiko didn't have the time to force feed Gundam.

He supposed once he was done with this call that he could take Sonia's place in the pod room and have her watch over Gundam instead. With things as they were they were stretched thin. He really hoped Mikan and Ibuki didn't wake up around the same time, especially since Hajime suggested awhile back that if Mikan ever woke up that they had two pairs of eyes on her at all times. They would have a difficult time keeping an eye on three despair-induced friends, though they did have the exact number of people to deal with it; if it came to that.

It would be helpful if luck was on there side for once.

"How long will it take to get the connection up?" he asked Souda while walking down the other hallway.

"About a minute. The last time Hajime contacted Naegi they said they were staying in the same area for awhile. So I shouldn't have to make any adjustments."

Upon entering the room they used to contact the Fourteenth Division Fuyuhiko stepped to the side, watching as Souda fiddled with the machine for a bit, getting it powered up and securing a connection. Then Souda was standing next to the door of the room and Fuyuhiko stepped forward so he was in view of the camera. "Hello?"

The screen that was suppose to show the Fourteenth Division only held static for a few more seconds before Naegi showed up in it's center. "You're early Ha-Fuyuhiko? Is something wrong?"

Of course Naegi would notice something out of the ordinary immediately. Right, bad news first then. "Hajime hasn't come back from the mainland. It's been seven days and we have no way of going to see if anything has happened in town. Plus Gundam woke up from his pod and it looks like Ibuki might be waking up soon as well. Sonia and Akane are trying to wake Mikan in the case that Hajime is injured. So even if Souda manages to get the other boat running I doubt we'll be able to go and look for Hajime ourselves. Would you be able to spare someone to look for him for us? It would help with morale here."

"Yeah. Of course. How long has he been out there?"

"Seven days." Fuyuhiko replied, glancing to Souda for a moment before continuing, "I wanted to give him extra time to come here in case it wasn't anything serious, but with how much time has passed I don't think we can afford to just wait any longer."

"Right. I'll send out a group from our division to take care of the situation. If they find anything pointing to Hajime you'll get the news right after me. Just turn on your communications around five so I can give you any updates. And give the group at-least a day to get to the town and start the investigations. I'm pretty sure we have a group close by."

"Got it. Thank you." He could hear Souda writing the schedule on a black board in the room, clearing a section for where he guessed would be where any updates would be noted.

"Besides that situation you sounded like you were making good progress with the remaining members of Ultimate Despair. You might have another two joining you soon, right? I would offer help there, but-" But most of Future Foundation wanted to see the members of Ultimate Despair dead, and someone might try to get to those pods through Naegi and the other members of the Fourteenth Division.

"It's fine. We'll keep everything working here. I'll talk to you again in two days." Fuyuhiko stepped out from the range of the camera then, heading out the door as Souda got to work severing the connection and shutting those machines off. He hoped they would get news about Hajime in that next chat. Even if he was injured he would prefer to have him back here as soon as possible.

For now he needed to let the others know what was going on.

 _~ H ~_

Hajime gave a soft tug on the chains around his wrists, the ones that were currently above his head; that he had squished between the mattress and a pillow - the only object in the room that wasn't nailed to the floor in some way. It wasn't very comfortable, sleeping like this, with his arms extended over the edge of the bed, but Junko clearly wasn't going to make a mistake and allow him to get away.

That's why his wrists hurt from just the slightest of movement. The metal had been digging into his skin from at least one angle constantly; there was no way to keep it completely off his skin, and it had been like this for days. Junko had taken the metal cuffs off his ankles, but the ones on his wrists had been constant. She had brought in this bed rather than move him to wherever it was located before.

She wasn't going to make a mistake; he couldn't just hope that it would happen. Junko had already made her intentions clear. He doubted she would ever remove the cuffs from his wrists, the chain from the wall, while he wasn't consumed with despair.

Not that she stopped trying after the first day. Even if she had left him alone for the majority of the next day, only ever placing food on the _ground_ in front of him, saying she didn't intend for him to starve. Just that had been nearly insufferable. At the very least she could have given him a paper plate. He could understand throwing a metal tray at her, but a paper plate? Just so he didn't have to eat off the ground... and eventually he did. The day after that, when his body had decided enough was enough. That denying himself the privilege to eat was stupid, that he needed his strength to get out of here.

He had been surprised when she didn't laugh upon walking in to see him bent over on his knees, stretching his upper body forward, arms twisted behind his back because of those damn cuffs. His tongue scraping up the crumbs from the floor after eating all of it.

Of course, she hadn't had to laugh. It was humiliating enough when she wasn't there, and her presence only made that feeling intensify.

No, she hadn't said a word to him that day. But he had screamed in outrage, pulled on those chains as hard as he could when her hand rested on his head, ruffling his hair as if she was petting a dog.

He had thought she would continue to treat him as such, but the next day she had given him specific instructions, promising a reward if he did as she said. Hajime still felt his body tremble at the memory of following those very instructions. He just couldn't find a way to get out though, and there had been nothing to gain by telling her to screw off. It's not like she had told him to do something he had never done before, in private that is.

Except that time there was another person in the room with him - Junko - practically studying the movements of his hand, listening to each moan, each _whimper_ that fell from his lips as he pleasured himself. Of course she pushed him, just like that first day; but it wasn't her bringing that mixture of pleasure and pain then, that eventually dissolved into just pain, really. Sure, his penis may have been hard, but the sensations were too overwhelming for him to derive any pleasure from it.

When he couldn't force himself to do it any longer she had left the room, coming back with that bed; pieces of it anyway. He had watched from the floor as she put it together, nailing the legs down into a wood board that she had applied some substance on, so that it was stuck to the floor itself. She certainly hadn't forgotten that he was stronger than the average person - by quite a bit - or she wouldn't have bothered will all the precautions.

Just the metal of the chains still secured to his body were stronger than what one would usually expect. There was no chance of him breaking it. Just like there was no chance of him moving the bed beneath the single window in the room. He was sure he could reach it then, look out and see exactly where in the city he was. Maybe even break the glass if the chains were long enough for his hands to reach it. But that just wasn't going to happen.

She wasn't going to let him go, she would continue to treat him as if he were a wild caged animal; as if she could tame him. As if she could _control_ him, again.

He wasn't going to give her what she wanted though, he was going to get out of here. Even if it meant he had to do everything she asked of him, live with being treated like an animal.

Maybe she would give him a bowl in a few days. It was a stupid thing to be concerned about, but it made his skin _crawl_ at the fact that he would be eating from the ground again whenever Junko chose to enter his room. She had actually dropped off one of those dental bones for dogs earlier today, not leaving the room until he had forced himself to chew on it for a good ten minutes. That had seemed to satisfy her enough to actually leave, and he had climbed onto the bed as best he could when the door was closed once again.

He wished he knew what she was playing at this time. She had mentioned giving him another treat a few days ago, if - and only _if_ \- he was good. Kami, he wished he could wring her neck in his hands, but she would never get close enough for that; not when his arms would be able to reach in front of him anyway.

She had taunted him just the other day, reaching her own hands out so the tips of her fingers pressed against his lips. There had been enough room for him to just lean forward and _bite_ them off, but he hadn't moved. Not even when she offered up the underside of her wrist. He _had_ extended his tongue to feel the beat of her heart, calm; so sure that he wouldn't bite her. Just tear open her major artery and watch her bleed out onto the floor.

It had been a game of hers: predetermined, with a set path. He was positive that if he had bitten her he would have suffered for it and she would be alive anyway. This wasn't like those killing school games, with fair rules - as unfair as they seemed at a glance. She hadn't given an option that would allow her to lose.

Each time he had refused to bite her she had smiled, and he had lost another round of the game. He knew that, he understood what she was doing then. She gave him the option to release himself from this torment - or rather a brief form of revenge - to show that she could control him. He knew he was admitting defeat the first time he hadn't sunk his teeth into her flesh. Hajime might have even been able to tug her hand closer, so he could bite in further, meet bone and feel it crack beneath his teeth.

He didn't doubt that he was capable of doing just that, but he hadn't been able to bite her even knowing this. Even if it meant he was giving her proof that she could control him; at the very least that he wouldn't strike for such a low blow. That's part of what he was trying to do anyway. Make her think she had control of him so he could get out of these binds and out of here. He wasn't foolish enough to take her on, not like this. She had the upper hand.

She could do something so simple, so _ordinary_ that in any other circumstance no one would bat an eyelash; but now, with him. He would _snap_ , snarl and howl at her while she looked on with a grin.

This was a very dangerous game to be playing with her. He knew that - more than anyone else, he was sure. But it was the only way he could play it without the possibility of losing himself completely.

He was already constantly having to push away the thoughts that attempted to consume whenever she left him alone for an extended period of time. Perhaps she had hoped to break him in those first few days through that method.

The idea that she could have been telling the truth or lying, it didn't matter, as long as he didn't look back into those memories of Izuru - _as_ Izuru - he wouldn't know the truth. If he had really betrayed her, if he had really put his friends though hell. He already blamed himself for them being in a coma.

There was no evidence to dispute that he had been the one to let the A.I. into the system, letting an artificial Junko run free in a program that would have reverted all of them to their former selves. Before despair was the only thing they knew. He shouldn't have done it in the first place; if she had won that game the Fourteenth Division might very well have been destroyed. Not like he would have been able to stop himself; he had chosen to push those memories back into his mind. Every single one related to Ultimate Despair so there was no chance he would fall back to that pattern.

He had to wonder just what his goal could have been if she had spoken the truth. Was he suppose to be the only one to survive the game to that end? Or had Izuru expected to fall into a coma himself? He had survived the first killing school game, perhaps he trusted that he would survive that one as well. Which was insane. But the idea that he would do anything Junko had suggested to him that first day was in itself insane, and it's not like he would have been in a great mental condition in the first place.

None of them had been. They had all been members of Ultimate Despair. Izuru wouldn't have known them as anything else - a small comfort for Hajime. The fact that they wouldn't have been friends when he had - _maybe_ \- betrayed them in such a way.

They wouldn't have deserved that if... _if_. He had to keep reminding himself. This was all theoretical, he had no intention of checking for himself if Junko had lied or not. It could be what she wanted, for him to plunge himself back into despair just to find the answer, in the hope that it wasn't true. Or she could just be tormenting him with the suggestion.

There was just no way to now the truth and it wasn't worth the risk. If it happened to be true his guilt would only increase. Who knows? Maybe it would crush him beneath the weight. Then there would be no one to warn the world about Junko. Too much risk and no reward; he should just stop thinking about it.

Hajime cleared his mind and took in a breath. _Breathe in_. He forced his lungs to expel the air from them. _Breathe out._

He repeated this process a number of times, until his racing heart had finally calmed. It sped back to life an instant later though, when he heard a giggle from the door.

Hajime closed his eyes for a moment, before allowing his head to turn and face the door, opening his eyes to see Junko standing there, wearing something that must have been in the fashion magazines before she made the entire world descend into hell.

Her skirt is so short that if she turned around he was sure he would see a fourth of her ass; if she bent forward the whole thing would likely ride right up her thighs to her lower back. The whole attire reminded him of what he had seen of her in the virtual world, like her school outfit, but the colors were off. With a focus on green and accents of gold. The blouse had even been buttoned up properly, so her bra wasn't in immediate view. It still didn't change the fact that she dressed like a school girl prostitute, though.

"You doing alright, Hajime?"

He really doesn't want to answer, when it's clearly meant to be a rhetorical question; but she'll be expecting an answer. Even if it is a bullshit answer. "Fine."

Junko let out another giggle as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. So she's clearly here to play another game with him, and she seems to have forgotten any semblance of food; for him or her. She had seemed to enjoy eating in front of him for the past few days, indulging in bowls of fruits.

She had only ever offered up one of them to him, a thin slice of pineapple that he had left on the floor until she left the room.

Junko stepped further into the room now and with a hiss at the pain in his wrists Hajime started to push himself up. " _Oh._ Don't get up, stay there. I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself." He's not sure what she means by that, but he collapses back to the bed, content to just continue to lie there. Until she actually tells him to get up that is.

"Why not?" he asks the question, but he doesn't expect an answer.

"You've been through quite a bit these last few days, wouldn't you agree?" That was an understatement, and he certainly hadn't found any of it amusing like she had. "Just relax. You've been good haven't you?" Well, after the first day he had been looking for an opening to get away, 'being good' just happened to fall into the category that would help him the most.

Hajime focused his gaze on her, but didn't say anything. He was sick of these games, her continuous behavior as if she was the master and he was the pet. If she called him a malamute one more time-

" _Hajime_ ," Junko tapped her foot on the floor when she spoke. "Answer the question. You're a good boy aren't you? Good boys get treats if they listen."

That's right. She had mentioned a treat days ago, but she hadn't elaborated on what it was. Until now she hadn't even mentioned it again, but it had been in the back of his mind. "Yes. I've been good," the words felt thick on his tongue, wrong. He had to remind himself that this was necessary. If he didn't do what she wanted she would be far less tolerable in situations like these. She would create games that were even worse, to get the results she wanted that much faster.

Junko was silent for a moment, shifting on her feet so her legs were crossed just below the knee. "You know, it's weird seeing you like this. Technically you're the same person as Izuru, just like he was Hajime in a sense, but now that I've met you that doesn't seem entirely true. You're both very different, but Hope's Peak did get rid of everything that made you Hajime. Still, I expected to see more of Izuru in you, but beyond your abilities I haven't seen anything of him." Her words sounded like a confession, but he was unsure what she could possibly be confessing to. Or if she was just trying to fuck with his mind again. She had already dropped one time bomb in his head; why not add another?

His lips pulled down into a scowl before he could stop them, but Junko only smiled at him.

When she took a step toward him with that smile still in place he felt his hands pull on the chains in the next second; as if such an action would snap the chains that held his arms above his head. "It's an incredible thing, wouldn't you agree? You're holding up so well because of those emotions, that anger. You just absolutely refuse to be like him don't you?" She stopped next to his bed, leaning down so her lips were pressed to his ear lobe. "Can I tell you a secret? I think Izuru would be impressed with you, and that's saying something."

His fingers curled inwards, forming fists; but as much as he wanted to hit her he couldn't. "I am _not_ Izuru."

"No." Junko stood up, leaving his skin cold. "You're not," she agreed, but he couldn't find it in him to be happy with that statement. "Izuru didn't fight me when I found him. He was pretty willing, actually. Do you know how many of the students at the Academy he killed in my name? During the first killing school game, that is. The limit back then wasn't just two people, if that helps. I was much more lenient-"

"And he betrayed you in the end. Is that where this is going?"

"Hmm." She fell to her knees quite suddenly, causing him to jump from the sound of impact her knee caps made with the floor. At this new height level Junko was staring right into his eyes now. "And he betrayed me in the end. He gave up so easily. In part because of that school you admired so much... Sorry, still admire. Even after everything they did... but that's not the point I'm trying to make." His fingers twitched. "All I had to do was break his spirit. It was easy; you're making this difficult, though." Junko rested her chin on the edge of the bed. "You won't betray me, will you?"

He could have sworn his heart stopped beating as she gazed at him with those blood red eyes. Was that her thought process here? The more he struggled the better servant he would be to her? Is that why she laughed whenever he yelled at her? Spat at her feet in his rage? Snarling the whole time...

Hajime forced his hands to relax, so the veins in his arms weren't pushing right up against the skin. His fingers loosened until they were limp, no longer curled into a pair of fists. "You're overconfident."

Her lashes fluttered as she blinked at him, staring for a few seconds more before she laughed; her grin wider than the cheshire cat's. "Maybe," she said as she stood up. "I think you've earned your treat. What do you think?"

He didn't think it would be wise to allow himself to speak further. Hajime turned his head away from her. Still, he could see her from the corner of his eye, grinning as her fingers slipped beneath her skirt. In a few more seconds he could see her pull a white thong down her thighs, with a gold imprint of...

She swung one leg onto the bed just as his eyes widened. It was his old school's insignia. How could he have not noticed it before? Green and gold; those were the colors of her outfit. The one he had worn back in the simulation. She had only been missing the white until now-

Her knees were pressing into the mattress, not too far from his shoulders. She was hovering above him for only an instant; then her thighs were pressed against his jawline. The edge of her short-as-hell skirt barely reached his forehead, bunched up as it must be on her hips. It made his vision darken, but not before he saw the red pubes that surrounded her lips. The part of her that was now pressing directly against his own lips. He could feel her fingers twist into his hair, fingertips pressing into the back of his skull when she spoke, "Eat."

He didn't move.

He didn't know for how long he stayed like that; it felt like forever, but it couldn't have lasted for more than a minute before his mind turned back on. Was this... Did she... She was serious. Though, Junko hadn't said anything after sitting on him in such a manner, her fingers stroked at his hair, pressing into his skull. But it wasn't in a way that was meant to hurt. It was... almost pleasant, the way her fingers threaded through his hair, massaging his scalp.

Then again, why would she see a reason to remind him of what she expected? This was suppose to be a treat. Though, he wasn't sure just _who_ besides her would think of this like that.

He could feel a moistness on his lips, her arousal; the thing she expected him to lick up. As if it were a _treat_.

...what would happen if he didn't do it? He could yell at her, he could roll over to get her off him; but she probably wouldn't allow it. When she had gotten the bed set up she hadn't allowed him to sleep on the floor anymore, forcing him onto it even when he screamed when the cuffs dug into his wrists. She could just reach forward and pull on his hands to make the metal cut into his skin if she really got irritated at him now.

If that was even an option. She would likely stay where she was until he did _something_. It's not like she had better things to be doing; than giving her supposed pet a treat. One he really didn't want.

Hajime parted his lips, tongue flicking out of his mouth after a moment to drag some of the liquid into his mouth, to taste it; her. It was sweet. Her arousal only had a slight tang to it and... Why couldn't she be sour? Taste like beer or cigarettes? Anything else except what she actually tasted like would be preferable.

But this was a treat. Why would she make herself taste terrible? Why did she have to taste _good?_

He took in a deep breath, immediately wanting to slap a hand over his mouth and nose. The distinct smell of vanilla was clinging to her skin, to her thighs. Which were pressing against his face, the soft warm skin of her thighs practically surrounded him under the skirt.

Just why? Why was she doing this to _him_? Surely she could go and torture someone else, probably not like this; but than at least she wouldn't be _here_. Tasting the way she did, smelling like... he didn't know. There was the scent of vanilla, but there wasn't enough to overpower the natural scent of her arousal; he really didn't have a word for it.

He didn't really have a choice, though did he? He had to do this, to keep doing what she wanted so that he could eventually get out of here. To make her think he was under her thumb. So that her guard dropped. Hajime just never thought it would be so frustrating. He wanted to...

Hajime turned his head, opening his mouth to pinch the skin of her thigh between his teeth. He shifted his jaw slightly, sliding his teeth over her skin as a growl slipped from his lips. A laugh floated on the air above him; not the high-pitched kind that usually came, but a soft sort-of chuckle. He tightened his hold on her skin, but his teeth didn't pierce through.

He closed his eyes, releasing her a second later. That would have to do; the mark he had just left on her skin was the only thing he could get away with. If the laughter above him was any indication. He turned back to her vagina, feeling the red hairs tickle his skin as he extends his tongue, licking along the labia, collecting her arousal on his tongue to swallow it down moments later.

Hajime plunged his tongue into her core, lips twisting up when Junko abruptly broke off from her laughter to let out a moan. He pushed deeper inside, wanting - needing - to explore every part of her he could reach. As she began to let out soft moans above him he started to experiment.

He would change the amount of pressure he applied to her inner walls until the moans got louder, dragging his tongue along the roof of her vagina, listening to her change of breath; any indication that she liked one thing above another. Once he was sure he had reached as far into her as he could with his tongue, he drew back, licking at her labia, pinching the puffy lips between his teeth as he licked the surface.

From the way her fingers curled into his hair, tightening their hold he would choose when to switch between the two activities. Either licking the area around the vagina or inside; until her body began to tremble, her walls tightening around his tongue before she came, and he directed every drop into his mouth, swallowing loudly before he went back to pleasuring her.

He shifted only slightly, to hear Junko gasp when his nose bumped against her clit. Then Hajime is angling his head so he can lick at her clitoris a couple times, brushing his lips against it; just listening to Junko whine above him, feeling her hips press down on his face. He grins as he gives her one last lick, before focusing on her vagina again. A chuckle slips from him when Junko lets out a annoyed grunt, clearly wanting him to focus on her clit.

It's only after her fingers give a harsh tug to his hair that he nuzzles his nose against her clit, earning a delighted squeal that makes him want to plunge his tongue back into her. To continue with his ministrations until she comes again; and again. To just continue listening to her moan over and over.

He already knows he's not going to stop until she chooses to get up.

 **Bunny want food. Bunny want kinks. Feed bunny.**


End file.
